Additive and subtractive manufacturing technologies enable computer designs, such as CAD files, to be made into three dimensional (3D) objects. 3D printing, also known as additive manufacturing, typically comprises depositing, curing, fusing, or otherwise forming a material into sequential cross-sectional layers of the 3D object. One type of additive manufacturing commonly referred to as fused filament fabrication involves a number of printed layers of a building material, which are extruded from an extruding head of a 3D printer and deposited over a build plate over which the 3D object is formed. The build plate serves as a platform on which a 3D printed object is constructed. Also, the temperature of the build plate must be controlled and varied depending on deposited layers, the building material and other parameters of printing process. The heating of the build plate helps in maintaining the temperature of the first layer and hence fusion of the subsequent layers over the first layer.
The current 3D printing methods involve heated build plate using silicone pads and have PID control of heated plate. Also, the present methods use polyimide tape as a substrate on the build plate for 3D part adherence. Use of polyimide tape or ultem plates does not meet the thermal requirements for high temperature thermoplastics (e.g. Polyether ether ketone (PEEK), Polyetherimide (PEI), Polyphenylsulfone (PPSU), Polyamide-imide (PAI), self-reinforced polyphenylene (SRP), etc. which require the plate to be in the range of 150-300° C.). When using high temperature thermoplastics during fused filament fabrication, a heated build plate and a tacky surface are necessary to maintain adhesion between the plate and bottom layer of the printing part. If the build plate is not heated, the initial layer will not adhere to the build plate or the part will pull off the plate as the polymer contracts and cools down. If the build plate does not have a tacky surface then the polymer will slide along the plate or stick to extruding nozzle.
Polyimide tape has been applied to heated build plates for its tactility and performance under high temperatures. Applying polyimide tape is a difficult process inevitably allowing for tiny debris or air to be trapped between the tape and metal surface. Once the metal surface is heated, the air gaps expand creating an uneven printing surface. Further, the adhesive for the polyimide tape can burn off under high temperatures releasing fumes and damaging the coating.
Even if a part is built on an area of polyimide tape without debris or air bubbles, the tape can be easily damaged upon removal of the part. At elevated temperatures, the bottom layer of tape can permanently adhere to the 3D part causing the tape to tear or bubbles to form between the tape and build plate. Even when the part has been fully cooled, the polyimide tape can still adhere to the bottom layer resulting in damage or tearing of the tape upon part removal.
Another problem with the current structures of the build platform is that a user has to wait for the build platform to cool to reduce the risk of damage to the part during removal and even when plate is cooled, the part may be difficult to remove without damaging the part and/or the polyimide tape
Therefore, there exists a need in the three dimensional printing methods for developing a heated build platform for supporting 3D objects of high temperature thermoplastics. Further, there also exists a need for facilitating modular and easy removal of built parts from the build surface or platform.